Life is not a bowl of cherries
by story101
Summary: This takes place in the 4th season Jess,Nicole,Antonio, and Pollock are back in their most disturbing case yet, they need to save 1 of their ownnot jess! Friendships and Relationships are put 2 the test as they find out what and who is important 2 them.
1. Heather Grant

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters except Heather Grant, Montrel Moore, Dana Brown, and Christy Brown.

After talking about the breakfast date Nicole and Antonio parted to go their separate ways. Jess was on the way back to her apartment, and just when she thought the case was over she had a vision.

_In her vision she saw a little boy playing with a white truck and then the little boy said KA-BOOM and it faded to black and she heard Nicole's voice, but didn't see her face. She heard her screaming and crying for Antonio._

That's when Jess put two and two together, something bad was going to happen to Antonio and she had to stop it. She picked up her cell and dialed Nicole's number.

"Scott", Nicole's voiced boomed over the receiver.

"Hey Nic, Its Jess. Is Antonio with you?" she said in a scared tone.

"He is in my view, why whats up?" Nicole said sounding concerned.

"Does he have a white truck?" Jess asked.

"Yea. Jess whats going on?" Nicole said raising her voice.

"I.I.I had a vision he was going to die. Nic, I think his stalker knew he was going to die and set Antonio up don't let him inside the car." Jess said quickly.

Nicole didn't waste any time and hurried out her car to get Antonio.

"Antonio!" Nicole screamed.

"Yeah." He said very relaxed.

"Jess told me not to let you in the car." She responded a little worried.

"Why?" He had a concerned glare in his eye

"She said there is a bomb in the car. Your stalker wanted you dead and he stopped at nothing. So come in my car I'll take you home." She said calmly, but she smiled inside.

"Okay. You remember how to get there?" He asked jokingly walking towards her he thought it was just an excuse to get him in the car.

"I think." She responded with a smile.

Just when Antonio got to Nicole, they heard a huge _KA-BOOM_ and they turned back and just as Jess said Antonio's car was blown into a million pieces. They both were in so much shock it was silence on the way to Antonio's place. It wasn't until Antonio got out of the car Nicole spoke up.

"Anto-." She tried to say, but was cut short.

"Drop it." Antonio said and scurried in his apartment.

_Damn. _Nicole thought. _So much for breakfast. _Just as she thought the breakfast date was off.

FBI headquarters in DC 

Nicole was pacing back in forth waiting for Antonio it was 8:30 and Antonio is never late she was worried sick.

"Nicole, he is fine maybe he woke up late." Jess said trying to comfort her friend.

"Jess, he _never_ wakes up late." Nicole said sounding as if she was going to cry.

At that moment Antonio got off the elevator looking exhausted. Nicole went over to him and threw her hands around him and let out a sound of relief.

"Antonio, you're here." Nicole said smiling.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Antonio answered back.

"I don't know. I was just worried." She told him and then let go.

Then a woman in her late 30s, curly black hair, pretty hazel eyes, looked like a mixture of black and white approached them.

"Toni!!" She yelled.

Jess couldn't help but to laugh inside. _Toni!!_

"Hey." Antonio answered awkwardly and glanced at Nicole who gave him a, _who the hell is she,_ look.

"You left the house so early you forgot to eat breakfast, so I brought it to you myself." She said handing him a basket.

"Thanks." He replied feeling embarrassed.

"You're welcome," She replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Are these your friends?"

"Uh…Yeah," he looked nervous and looked at Nicole who was pissed. "This is Jess.Jess this is Heather Grant, my uh girlfriend" He said directing her to Jess.

"Hi." Jess said with a smile, but the smile faded to a frown when she saw Nicole's expression when Antonio said the word _girlfriend_. The girl waved back.

"And this is Ni-." He started to say but Nicole cut him off.

"Im Nicole." Nicole said very proper she didn't want her name to come out of Antonio's mouth. She waved to Nicole too! "So, is this why you where so late, you had a "quickie" before you got in the office?" Nicole shot at him.

Jess and Antonio couldn't believe what came out of Nicole's mouth. Nicole couldn't believe it either in the back of her mind she felt bad, but didn't let it show.

"Nicole, not now." He replied in a stern voice.

"When?" Nicole asked.

"Not now, ok later." Antonio said calmer.

"No." Nicole said staring him straight in the eye.

"What?" Antonio knew Nicole was stubborn so he just gave up, but Nicole wouldn't let him have the last word.

"Not now, not later, never. You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me enough said" Nicole was pissed off and when she is pissed things slip out.

"Nicole, its over with us accept it. Its time for you to move on I did." He knew at that moment Nicole would hit back hard and he was ready for the consequences.

Nicole was in shock that he said that to her and it was time for her to retaliate and what came out of her mouth no one expected.

"Your right." Nicole said. Jess just looked at her in disbelief, _he just dissed you._

"I need to accept it, so in order for me to do that I need to get some things off my chest." Nicole smiled.

_Uh Oh_. Jess thought in her head.

"I should have just let your ass rot in that fire." Nicole knew Antonio would be hurt but she didn't care.

Jess, Antonio, and Heather looked at her in disbelief. Nicole looked around at everyone and she felt bad for what she said.

"Antonio im s-." She couldn't even finish.

"Nicole, I never knew you could be so heartless, just a, a _BITCH_." Antonio and Nicole never had an argument like that. The word _BITCH_ played in her ears like a bell.

"Antonio." Nicole said and stepped up to his face, eyes red. "Fuck you." Nicole said and pushed him out the way and got on the elevator and went home.


	2. Surprise,Surprise

Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

**I don't own Nicole's mom but I own the name. I missed the episode when she visited her mom so I don't know I just made one up. THANKS**

Nicole arrived in the empty apartment angry and hurt, tears filled in her eyes. It was getting late and she was surprised no one came to check on her. So she had no choice but to just go to sleep, hoping the situation will blow over.

**Next Day at the office.**

Nicole was not ready to go back to work, actually she didn't want to even go, but she knew she had to. Nicole took a deep breath stepping on the elevator to go to the 4th floor. When she reached her floor her stomach felt tight and she was nervous. When she got off all eyes were on her, but she didn't let that affect her. Nicole and Antonio passed each other without saying a word and it hurt for both of them.

"Hey Jess." Nicole said feeling a little better seeing her partner.

Jess didn't speak she just sipped her coffee and walked away. _Great_. Nicole thought to herself.

"Jess not you too!" She said following her partner.

"You know what." Jess turned around aggravated. "Antonio was wrong, but Nicole you took it _WAY_ to far." Jess looked at her then turned away.

"I know, but what was I supposed to do." Nicole said a little sad.

"You didn't have to say _anything_." Jess said and walked away.

"Great. Now everyone hates me." Nicole said to herself, sitting on the edge on her desk.

"Not me agent." Pollock said from behind her. "No matter how hard I try to you wont let me. Something about you agent." Pollock told her.

"Thanks, Sir. I think." Nicole said a little confused.

"No problem, now come children, we have someone to find." He said heading to the briefing room.

They headed out to meet Pollock. Jess and Antonio stood further to the right while they excluded Nicole forced to be by "new girl" Thea.

"Okay." Pollock said in his usual tone. " Dana Brown." Posting up her picture on the board and handing them folders. " African American female, 16 years of, age adopted at 8 months, mother Christy Brown, birth mother Rachel Thompson, was supposed to-" he was cut off my Nicole.

"Rachel Thompson?" Nicole asked.

"That's what he said," Antonio answered sarcastically. Nicole rolled her eyes at his unnecessary comment.

"Yes, Rachel Thompson. You know her?" Pollock asked before tension raised.

"That's my birth mother." Nicole said confused.

"Well then, I guess we better find her." Pollock said. "You two crime scene and talk to the mother" he said pointing to Jess and Nicole.

Jess and Nicole headed out to Dana's house it was silence on the way there.

**Dana's House. **

"Hello Ms. Brown I'm Special Agent Nicole Scott and this is my partner Special Agent Jess Mastriani." Nicole said approaching Christy Brown.

"Ni-Nicole Scott, Are you Rachel Thompson's daughter?" She looked at Nicole with sadness and a little happiness.

"Yes" Nicole answered quietly.

"Its so nice to meet you!" She got out of her seat and wrapped her arms around her close like she was her own child.

"Yeah. Same to you" Nicole said. "Lets get back to the case." Nicole said seriously.

"Ok, sorry." She said and sat down.

"Ms. Brown do you know anyone that might want to hurt your daughter?" Jess asked.

"Of course, everyone envied Dana, although they didn't show it. I could tell." She told them tearing up.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Well for starters, she is captain of the varsity cheer squad, class president, leading lady in almost every play, plays 5 instruments, the voice of an angel, the best clothes, a big-." She said smiling when Nicole cut her off.

"We get it." Nicole said irritated.

"Ok. But there is one thing." She told them with a frown.

"What?" Jess asked.

"Her boyfriend, Jeremy Bridges, the so called "bad boy" of the school." She said with terror. "He might have something to do with her disappearance." She said with a shrug.

"Why would you say that?" Nicole asked.

"Well the boy is 18 and is just now going to 12th grade, he stayed back twice." She said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Jess told her.

"I'm not finished." She glared at Jess. Jess and Nicole just looked at each other. "He was arrested 3 times."

"What for?" Nicole asked.

"Stealing and selling drugs, he swears he doesn't do it anymore, but I feel he is lying." She says crying. "Please find her, find your sister Nicole." She looks at Nicole with tears falling out like raindrops.

"We will." Nicole rested her hand on her shoulder and her and Jess headed out.

**Office**

Jess and Nicole just got off the elevator.

"Anything agents." Pollock asks.

"Just a couple of possible suspects." Jess told him walking.

"Who?" Pollock said.

"Dana's boyfriend Jeremy Bridges and a lot of people from school envied her Sir." Nicole said.

"Hmm, what about the birth mother?" Pollock asked sitting down.

"Sir, I don't think so." Nicole said.

"Well It's common, she meets her child, wants her back, and kidnaps her sounds pretty good to me." Pollock said. "Go find out."

"Sir?" Nicole said and looked at him in shock.

"Find the boyfriend and the mother." Pollock said without looking up.

"Yes Sir." Jess said and headed out. Nicole hesitated a little.

"Agent." That's all Pollock said and she dismissed her self.

Jess and Nicole were just about to step on the elevator and Christy Brown came up.

"Ms. Brown?" Jess asked. "What are you doing here?"

"After you left, I found this." She said handing them a tape with Nicole's name on it.

"What is this?" Nicole asked scared.

"I honestly don't know." Ms. Brown answered her.

Nicole looked at Jess and then walked away to watch the tape in Pollock's office. When she put the tape in her eyes filled with terror, because she saw Dana beaten with Landen Warfield. _Great_. Nicole thought to herself.

**Thanks!! Please review if I get another one I will post chapter 3!! You won't want to miss it!!☻☺☻**


	3. Landen Warfield

"Hey Agent Scott." Landen Warfield said with a smile. "I know your wondering why I'm giving you this video, well because I have her. This is your sister, you should already know, your mother never told you about. How do I know? Good question, I had my people look into it and I found out your mothers address. I told her I was doing an interview you and she told me everything, dumb bitch. Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, eh? Except your "sister" isn't like you at all. You're a lying, two-timing, bitch. Well now that I got that off my chest, back to business. You have 24 hours to find her, if you don't she is dead and so are you!!" Landen smiled and the camera shut off.

"What?!" Jess shouted. "It cut off."

"He's serious, we _have_ to find her." Nicole said with a look of worry.

"No, Agent." Pollock said.

"What?" Nicole looked at him.

"We will find her you stay here." He told her walking away. "It's obvious that he will do anything to capture you, and that's not a risk I want to take."

"Okay." Was all Nicole said, which was odd to Jess so she followed her.

"Hey." Jess peeped over to Nicole's desk.

"Are you talking to me?" Nicole asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I just got problems of my own you know." Jess told Nicole in a baby voice.

"Yeah, It's alright." Nicole reassured her friend.

"MASTRIANI!" Pollock yelled from down the hall.

"Damn he's loud." Nicole said.

"I know, I'm gonna go see what he wants. You gonna be alright?" Jess asked.

"Yeah." Nicole said.

"Sir." Jess said heading out of Nicole's office.

"I want you to look at the tape, find a location, and have a vision." Pollock told her.

"Sir, I have to be con-." Jess started to say.

"Connected? Yes I'm aware of that. Get connected and have a vision! Quick!" He told her and walked away.

At that moment Jess went into a vision.

_Dana is handcuffed to a bed, just like Carrie Marks, except the walls where all white. Dana is yelling for help._

_"Where are you?" Jess asked._

_"I don't know, it's not me." Dana told her scared._

_"What?" Jess couldn't comprehend what she was saying._

_"It's not me he wants." Just then Nicole appeared._

_"It's me." Nicole said, and then Dana disappeared. I've been here before." Nicole says looking around._

_"I don't get it." Jess informed Nicole._

_"You wouldn't." Nicole gave Jess the coldest look that Jess had ever seen._

_End Vision._

"Nicole." Jess yelled.

"Trying to out yell Pollock huh?" Nicole told her.

"Where did Landen take you when you were undercover?" Jess asked.

"His condo. Why?" she asked concerned.

"That's where Dana is." Jess told her.

"Why would he use the same location twice?" Nicole asked.

"To get to you, that's what happened in my vision." Jess told her.

"You know how Landen is, he wants me to suffer." Nicole said taking a seat.

"But, why make it so easy to find Dana?" Jess asked.

"Because he wants to see me suffer." Nicole said. " I gotta go." Nicole said getting up.

"No, you cant." Jess exclaimed.

"Why not." Nicole said turning.

"Because he _will_ get you." Jess said almost crying.

"Either way, this situation could end bad so the least I could do is save one of us." Nicole told her.

"Nicole Renee Scott, you're not going anywhere." You are my best friend and the only person here that totally gets me, I don't want ANYTHING to happen to you.

Nicole looked at Jess in disbelief, Nicole never heard Jess talk like that. So she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jess asked.

"You!" Nicole said. "I'm impressed, lets get some food, then go see my mom."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jess told Nicole.

"Why not?" Nicole asked. "Jess stop being paranoid, we are just going to get food, plus I got you." Nicole said putting her jacket on.

"Alright." Jess said as they made their way to the elevator.

When they got off the elevator, they were walking to Jess' car when they heard a car door slam. A man in all black appeared and grabbed Jess threw her down headfirst and knocked her out. Nicole was in shock and was about to get him, when another man appeared and tried to grab her, but she fought him off as long as she could. Until two men came in to help and put her in the truck and drove off.

When Jess woke up Nicole was long gone. Her head was pounding and she was loosing a little blood. She looked around and saw that no one was there and ran to tell Pollock. Once she got off the elevator she went to Pollock's office, whom was talking to Antonio.

"Jess! What happened?" Antonio asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She told him. "Is Nicole around here?" She asked.

"Who cares." Antonio replied and faced Pollock.

"Why." Pollock asked feeling concerned.

"They got her." Jess said.

"Impossible, we have guards in this building." Pollock informed her.

"That would be great, if there were guards in the garage." Jess said sounding annoyed.

"Damn." Pollock said. "Do you have plates?" Pollock asked.

"No but I have a location." Jess said. "1274 11th street N.E. Washington D.C."

Are you sure agent?" Pollock said.

"Yes Sir." Jess said and walked away.

** Hope you liked it!!!!! Chapter 4 will be posted when i get 2 more reviews!!!!!!! I don't want to keep you waiting Nightdreamer!!!!! Chapter 4 is written and ready to go just need 2 more reviews!! And trust it will leave you wanting MORE!!!!**


	4. Surprise,Surprise pt2

Chris Thomson and Jonathan Jones are two people I created.

Also Nicole was taken on Friday mid-afternoon!!

Surprise, Surprise pt. 2

Nicole touched the spot on her head where blood was coming out. She just got out of a coma and this was the last thing she needed. She looked around and all she saw was black. The car stopped and she felt a set of hands grab her out the van and pull her in the house. When she was finally in, she saw Landen approaching her with Dana not far behind.

"Alex. Oh, I mean Nicole Scott. Longtime no see." Landen said playfully.

"Yeah, I've been too busy putting people like you away." Nicole said with a smirk.

"Nicole!" Dana yelled with excitement.

"SHUT-UP!" Landen yelled and slapped her across the face.

"Don't touch her!" Nicole raised her voice.

"What did you say?" Landen said facing Nicole.

"Don't touch her, what part didn't you get?" Nicole asked.

He raised his hand as if he was going to hit her, but put his hand down.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Nicole said teasingly.

He grabbed her cheeks together and got in her face.

"You watch your pretty little mouth, I would hate for you to die before the game begins." Landen said.

"What game?" Nicole asked smacking his hand away.

"Bring her in!" Landen yelled and at that moment Heather came out.

"Heather?" Nicole was confused.

"Nicole!" Heather yelled out, but was pulled back.

"Landen, leave her out of this!" she yelled.

"Why, this makes the game more fun, she is with your ex right, so you don't have a little bit of jealousy?" He asks taunting Nicole.

"Landen, we should head out, the Feds should be on their way now, that's what Jones said." Chris said.

"Let's go!" Landen said as he signaled two of his people to drag Heather and Nicole out of the room.

By the time FBI arrived Landen had a 10-minute start. They bust the door open in search for Dana.

"Guys, I found her!" Jess screamed and ran over to untie her, and she was drowned in tears.

"They got Nicole." Dana told Jess.

"I know. Do you know where?" Jess asked hoping for a response.

"No, Im sorry." Dana told her.

"Its okay, lets get out of here." Jess said and the left to go to the FBI headquarters.

"Antonio!" Jess yelled.

"Yeah, Im in here." Antonio replied. "You found them."

"Dana yes, Nicole no. There is something you need to see, it's a tape like Nicole's." Jess told him.

"Oh, great." Antonio sighed.

They put in the tape and Landen appeared.

"Hey, thought you were smart, NOT!" Landen said with a big smile. "Now its Antonio's turn. I guess you could say your fond with the ladies, but lets put your "playa" skills to the test. You already know Nicole, say hi." Landen said. "Screw you." Nicole said with an evil glare in her eye. He slapped her, on camera, and for the first time in Nicole's life she couldn't fight back. Landen shook his hand and continued. "She has quite a mouth doesn't she? Enough of her bring in Heather." Landen said.

"Heather!" Antonio exclaimed.

"This is Heather, your current girlfriend, right? Well here's the game, you have to fight past with present. I will give you until 12 am Sunday to find one of them the other is DEAD! Or if you don't find either one, they both die. Its up to you my friend. Ta Ta.

Antonio was furious, he wanted to hit something, someone.

"Antonio, we will get them." Jess said, not sounding so sure herself.

"No if we save one the other will die, I have to decide." Antonio said turning away from Jess.

"OK. Who is it?" Jess said hoping he would say Nicole.

"Heather." Antonio told her.

"What! Are you kidding me?" Jess exclaimed. "Over one incident, my god Antonio your full of it."

"Look, I've finally got something going in my life and im not going to let her ruin it for me, plus Nicole can take care of herself, Heather cant!" Antonio said and walked away.

Pollock over hears and walks toward Jess.

"We will find her agent." Pollock tells her hoping she will feel better.

"I guess that makes two of us." Jess said looking up to him and then walks away.

Okay, Sorry I took so long but I had editing and school shopping to do! (LOL) Well I know its short but I decided to split it up and make them separate chapters. So this and chapter 4 and chapter 5 will be up next. Oh yeah and chapter 5 has some sexual content (which is good for some of you) So I hope to have it posted next week or so!!! Thanks for being so patient!!

**Story101**


	5. Guess whose back?

**I finally put it up sorry for the long wait, but some excited news I have a 4-day weekend so I can post more!!!! Yay!!!! Read, review, ENJOY!!!**

After 5 hours of driving Heather woke up while Nicole was still sleep.

"Where are we." She asked.

"In Philly." Landen answered.

"Why?"

"That way if you die they wont know where to find you." Landen told her without turning. She stayed quiet the whole way there. They reached an old house, dragged Nicole and Heather downstairs and knocked them out to kill some time.

Office 

Its 4a.m and they still have no luck

"Anything?" Pollock said to Jess.

"No, nothing there is any way of tracking her sir." Jess said tiredly.

"What about the girl does she know anything." Pollock asked.

"She is worn out we need to give her time to recuperate sir." Jess said.

"No, what you need agent is to get her down here, NOW!!" Pollock yelled the stormed off in his office.

Jess did her job and somehow got Dana to come in.

"Look Dana, sorry its late we just need to ask more questions." Jess said apologetic.

"I told you I don't know anything." Dana said tiredly.

"You sure, anything conversations, addresses, plates" Jess said hoping to strike a nerve and she did.

"Hold on." Dana said she reached in her pocket and took out a crumbled piece of paper.

"What is it?" Jess asked.

"Plates, I got them when we were taking off I thought I lost them!" Dana said a little more excited.

"Great!" Jess exclaimed and ran down the hall to Antonio.

"Hey Antonio, run these plates for me." Jess asked.

"Sure," Antonio replied and after a couple of keystrokes he got a name. "Landen Warfield, where did you get these?" Antonio asked.

"Doesn't matter, can you spot these?" Jess asked hoping he could work some "Forensic Magic".

"Yeah, last seen running a red light in Clairton, PA." Antonio said

"Great, now they could be anywhere" Jess said and plopped on a sofa and her phone rang, he looked at the caller id excitedly until she read the name, Colin McNeil, she slammed the phone down.

"You okay," Antonio asked.

"Yep, just great," Jess answers clenching her teeth.

Landen, Mid-Afternoon 

Nicole was out a really long time and when she woke up Landen was dead in her face.

"Morning, or should I sat Afternoon agent, hope you slept well." Landen said with a confident smile.

"Go to hell." Nicole gritted under her teeth.

"No, you. I have a surprise Scott and old friend of yours, you may remember him." He turns his head and Nicole's eyes widen as she recognized the figure standing behind Landen Warfield.

"Nikki, long time no see," The voice called out. "Aren't you happy to see me." The figure stepped out the dark to reveal his face and it was a face Nicole didn't want to see for a long, long time.

"Montrel?" Nicole couldn't believe her eyes. Montrel Moore was an ex should thought she would never see again. She met him while she was in a foster home in Atlanta. He was the one who got her kicked out and forced her to drop out of high school at 16. He took everything from her with his lies and twisted smile, had her eating out the palm of his hand. Things were great until she discovered who he really was. He no longer respected her when she reached 18 he defined her as his "property". Treated her like many of his "hoes" and it wasn't long before she was actually one of them. He would beat, rape, and sometimes try to kill her if she ever got out. For 2 years Nicole put up with it, she was just so vulnerable and he took advantage of that. He told her she was nothing and the only thing she had was her body. So for 2 years they went into the prostitution game where Nicole did the giving and Montrel got the getting. It wasn't until one man she was about to sleep with asked Nicole why she did it and told her she was too beautiful to let herself go to waste. He gave her 2 grand and told her to get her life together and leave for good that man was none other than, John Pollock.

"Yeah, it's me and I think you owe me my money." Montrel said.

"You've got to be kidding me, I don't owe you shit." Nicole spat.

Montrel went to her and looked her dead in the face.

"You owe me money, and you and I both know there are 2 ways to resolve this issue.

"No." Nicole said firmly.

Landen and "the gang" quietly crept out the door leaving the door to slam behind them.

"No?" Montrel was confused.

"You must not know, reality check, im thirty-five not 16, I don't _need_ to listen to you." Nicole swept past but a hand grabbed her back.

"Ha, so Nikki thinks she big and bad cause she is a Special Agent for the police and sh-" Montrel stated.

"Actually, its _Nicole_ and it's the FBI genius." Nicole remarked.

"Police, CIA, FBI same thing Federal Bullshit Institute" Montrel smirked.

"Great use of vocabulary, I'll be sure to note that is my report when we arrest your ass." Nicole replied with the same smirk.

"Very funny," He said. "Now back to business." He said with a serious face.

"There is no business, we are through, what don't you get?" Nicole asked.

"We are through, girl you left me." Montrel said rage in his eyes.

"Left you? _You_ constantly used and abused me I had to get out." Nicole replied with the same rage.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" Montrel offered with some type of sincerity.

"Are you kidding me? How fucking stupid can you g-" Nicole said but was interrupted when she felt a fist in her jaw.

"Don't talk to me that way" Montrel said eyes red.

Nicole was in shock but her reflexes weren't and immediately fought back.

After a couple of blows he was on the ground.

"Your pretty tough!" Montrel said rolling over so he was on top of Nicole.

"I know, you're pathetic." Nicole said rolling back over.

"How?" He asked.

"Well you got your ass kicked by me, how are you gonna go tell your "boys"? Nicole joked.

"Who said I'm going back." He replied rolling over again face to face with Nicole. He looked into her eyes, and saw hurt and anger. He thought to himself it might be hard to believe, but the thought of a woman of Nicole's great strength kicking his ass turned him on.

He leant in to kiss her and she didn't resist. His lips pressed against hers so tight it made her teeth hurt, and then he softened up. By the time Nicole realized who she was kissing Montrel's tongue was already halfway in her mouth. She tried to pull out but he forced his way in. He picked Nicole up and threw her on a wall hurting her head in the process, so from upstairs it sounded like an intense fight instead of a sexual interaction. His kisses trailed along her neck as he un-buttoned her blouse and she wanted to stop him, but he had some deep control over her making her weak. _What the hell is he doing to me?_ Nicole thought to herself she didn't even feel this way with Antonio. It wasn't until he hauled his pants down and put Nicole's legs up, when Nicole had to stop.

"Noo," Nicole managed to say even though he was still attacking her mouth. He didn't seem to respond.

"Get off!" Nicole said smacking the back of his head.

"Wh-What!" Montrel barely said before heading to he neck.

"This _really_ isn't right, so we should stop before we do something _really, really_ terrible." Nicole said loosening up.

"Oh, you aint feelin' this." Montrel answered using that ignorant, ghetto tone Nicole hated.

"Yeah, I aint feelin' this." Nicole mimicked pushing him away.

"Oh, sorry." Montrel said correcting his mistake.

"Mmm Hmm." Nicole answered butting her blouse. "You better go before they suspect something," Nicole said giving him the "_go now"_ look.

"Yeah" Montrel said and let out the door. A few minutes later Nicole was behind him.

"Have fun," Landen joked.

"Yeah lots." Nicole smiled back that left an uneasy set on Landen.

Nicole was walking down the hallway when a hand grabbed her into a room.

"What the h-" Nicole said before a cold hand covered her mouth. When the hand let go she turned around and immediately noticed the person behind her.

"_Colin?_" Nicole asked with confusion.


	6. Gemini

Hey!!!! I decided to post 3 chapters back to back since it's been awile, so enjoy i think i will stop at chapter 9 or 10 depending how long i want it to be, mwah hahaha, anyways the ending is a shocker!!! I love it, R&R and most importantly ENJOY!!!!!

"Shhhhhh," he stopped covering her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nicole asked in confusion.

"I'm undercover, Landen was planning a prison break and afterwards planning on finishing what he started." Colin gave her a look of sincerity.

"Starting with me." Nicole sighed and sat on the edge of the tub. "So now what." Nicole asked in frustration.

"Well I tried calling Jess, but she wont answer my calls." He asked Nicole hoping she'd give him advice.

"Well I would call you back either," she her "sista girl" attitude. " You really hurt her," she went back to her normal tone.

"I know but-," he was cut off by a knock on the door. "Crap, Nicole hide." Colin asked in a rush.

"You hide." Nicole snapped back.

"Fine, just get out." He hid in the shower curtain as Nicole left, a fat guy entered with a newspaper and a can of oust. Nicole couldn't help but to laugh and she saw Landen approaching her.

"Whats so funny?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh nothing, just waiting till I can finally kick you ass that's all." Nicole replied with a fake smile.

"Funny," he grabbed Nicole's forearm.

"Get off of me!" She replied grabbing his arm and twisting it until he squealed like a baby.

"You know I'd be very careful if I were you, because your FBI friends are running out of time and I cant wait to blow of your pretty little head," he emphasized by pulling her head back to the wall "don't cross with me, you'll never win" he said before walking away and left Nicole pondering on those words.

Office

"Any progress agents" Pollock called from his office seeing them walk down the hallway.

"Well we have the Pennsylvania local police searching sir," Antonio replied.

"What about you, vision girl." Pollock asked with a wicked smile.

"Um, well nothing." Jess answered.

"That great, it seems to me that you CARE NOTH-," Everything Pollock was saying went out of Jess' head as she went into a vision that she couldn't explain.

"Good, what did you see."

" Uh, Nicole was there sitting people all around her laughing talking Colin's there and then Heather in a furnace she has a 2 on her forehead and one side is smiling and the other is sad like the drama masks, uh I hear a gun shot and Nicole screams then the people including heather leave though a door like they were coming out of the attic down the stairs, except they were coming up stairs like they were coming from a basement" she told them and they just stared at her.

"We really need Scott." Pollock said to them with the same blank face.

"No, we don't come on why would Colin be in my vision." Jess asked Antonio as they walked to his desk.

" I don't know maybe your girly instincts, you can't get over him." Antonio joked.

"No really, he's been calling me, he's in my visions, maybe he is related some how, im going to call DOJ to see where he is." Jess scurries away and come back in 5 minutes.

"That was quick," Antonio responded.  
"Your not going to believe it, Colin's undercover with Landen."

"How'd you get the information they never give that out"

"I told them I was a mad girlfriend who needed to kick some ass." Jess smirked.

'Nicole is a bad influence on you" Antonio joked.

"The best part is, I got a location 526 West Bruceton Road Pleasant Hills, PA an abandoned house that suffered a huge blaze last year." Jess said proud of her work.

"Well, get going." Pollock said and away they went.

Landen

Landen received a phone call from Chris Thompson, someone they hired to go undercover as an FBI agent to update them on the FBI's progress.

"How the hell did they get an address." Landen screamed into the phone." Someone here is an undercover agent" Landen responded back. His first thought was Nicole and he went over to her and grabbed her neck. "You lying conniving bitch." He spat. "This will certainly get you killed." He pulled out his gun and aimed right in her face. The person on the other line revealed the name to him before he shot. He put the gun closer to her and got in her face. "Colin McNeil?, who is he?" Landen asked. Nicole was silent but her eyes wandered to where Colin was standing. Landen followed her eyes and had his guys grab Colin.

"Your slick, but I'm better." He told Colin. "Get him out of here." Landens guys did as they were told and threw him out.

"Well, since he messed this up this game will have to go a little quicker." Landen said.

"What do you mean?" Nicole was afraid to ask.

"Like this," His eyes lead to the door where a woman was standing.

"Hey Baby." She came over to give Landen a kiss.

"Oh, fuck no you lying two-faced bitch!" Nicole screamed.

"Oh, I'd watch what you say if I were you, your life is on the line!" Heather turned around to reveal her wicked smile.


	7. Let the truth be told

" I knew your ass couldn't be trusted." Nicole told her.

"I must admit, I deserve an Oscar for my acting, I had everyone believing me." Heather smiled.

"You're not getting off this easy." Nicole threatened.

"Oh really, who's going to stop me because of me Antonio's not on your side and I can bet money they will search for me first, leaving you to die a HORRIBLE death." Heather said to Nicole with a smirk.

"You no good b-" Nicole was reaching to grab her but was pulled away.

"Get her in the attic, the FBI should be here soon and I don't want anyone dead until I say so." Landen stopped the fight. "There will be time for this later." He kissed Nicole on the check. " I hate that this had to happen to you," his hand stroked the side of her face and trailed his finger along her body until his grip tightened on her inner thigh. "but you get what you deserve." The dragged Nicole out with Heather and Landen not far behind. They got Heather to the basement tied her up made her look rough and tied Nicole up in the attic with the person that would kill her, and who better to hire than the woman who hates her most, Anna Delores, Antonio's ex-wife.

"I must admit, I thought I'd never see the day your life is in my hands." Anna laughed.

"You don't have to do this." Nicole asked hoping she would reconsider.

"Oh I know, but I want to do this." Anna smiled and waited for the signal to shoot.

Office 

Jess, Antonio, and Pollock are speeding away to get to Heather and Nicole before it's too late. When they get there Pollock orders the team to surround the house.

"Okay Mastriani and Cortez go to the back, I got side." Pollock directed them and they followed orders. Lucky for them the back door was open and they went right in but Jess felt other wise.

"I have a bad feeling about this, this was way too easy." Jess sounded concerned. Antonio ignored her and went to untie Heather.

"Antonio!" Heather exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Before this turns into a make-out session we should find Nicole." Jess said taking the attention away from Heather.

"Your right." Antonio said and they ran up the steps where Landen was waiting.

"I knew it!" Jess yelled.

"Bravo agents," Landen clapped. " You fell for it."

"Not quite we have heather and we can save Nicole we have you surrounded." Antonio said proudly.

"Your so clueless aren't you?" Landen asked.

"What?" Jess asked.

"You can only save one of them, and unfortunately you choose Heather meaning Nicole must die." Landen said emphasizing on "Nicole must die" signaling Anna to shoot.

"Seems like you're not so important in their eyes, huh!" Anna cocked the gun back and pulled the trigger. BAM!

Jess screamed and ran over to try to get at Landen but Antonio stopped her.

"Hey, you should watch it I have something against you too, bring him out." Landen said as Colin came out." Now to ensure his safety I want all officers removed so that we can make our getaway, isn't that right baby." Landen smirked.

"Yea," Heather left Antonio's grip to be with Landen. " I had you fooled didn't I" Heather said. "For the FBI your so fucking stupid."

"I knew it, her birthday is May 27 she a Gemini their lucky number is 2, they are known to be two-faced." Jess whispered to Antonio.

"Well R.I.P to the lovely Nicole Scott may sh-" Pollock enters in the middle of his speech. "How nice of you to join us, where was I..um yes,uh… may she rot in hell where she deserves to be."

The attic door busts open and someone comes down the stairs.

"Montrel, you killed Nicole, what happened to Anna." Landen asked.

"Anna Delores." Antonio asked.

'Yes, she was supposed to kill Nicole but it seems that plans didn't go accordingly."

"Well, this is Anna." Montrel hulls Anna over to reveal her face; she was shot in the back with heavy bleeding.

"What the hell! Where is she!" Landen screamed." No one is leaving until she is found dead or alive." Landen ordered a search.

"There's no need for that." Nicole came down the stairs with two guns in her hands shooting who ever was in her way.

" Get her." Landen ordered. But it was hopeless Nicole was on a shooting spree. Jess smiled at the sight to see her partner. Nicole finally stopped shooting to have a reasonable conversation with Landen.

"I must admit youre good, but I'm better." Nicole said.

"That's what you think." Landen said as Heather held a gun to her head.

" I always have a back-up plan, anything you want to say.' Landen asked.

"Yea, Heather where did you get those shoes?" Nicole asked.

"Huh?" Heather responded looking down at her feet giving Nicole enough time to get ahold of the gun and hold to Heather's head.

"Your not going to kill me are you?" Heather sadi smiling. "In front of all these people."

"Why wouldn't I?" Nicole tightened her grip.

"Its not going to solve anything, are you sure you should be blaming me." Heather told her.

"Your right." Nicole loosened up and gave her the gun.

"Your pathetic." Heather swung around and BAM. Heather took a bullet right in the chest, Landen killed her.

"It wasn't her place to kill you it's his." Landen pointed at a man who was standing there.

"Great more surprises." Nicole added sarcastically until she noticed the man, he was the man that killed her father.


	8. Starting over

"Oh, FUCK NO!" Nicole was enraged and pointed her gun up and pulled the trigger, but there was no ammo. She threw the gun down, in search for another weapon but nothing.

"Nicole, my have you grown up." Johnathan's raspy voice still startled her. " You are looking just like your mother." He gave her those seductive eyes. "And I heard you followed after her foot steps, sleeping around all that good stuff."

"Don't compare me to her." Nicole said will full force in her voice.

"Im sorry, are you feeling getting hurt? Like mother like daughter, like father like son." He replied.

"What does that mean?" Nicole asked.

"Oh you don't know, Landen is my son." He answered grabbing the back of Landens neck. "Where do you think he got these genius ideas from? It's amazing if your mother never went to jail, this would be your brother." Nicole vomited in her mouth at the fact she almost slept with Landen and he could have been her brother.

"You bastard, you're the reason my mother went to jail, my father is dead, and you've made my life a living hell!" Nicole answered back fighting back the tears.

"No,no,no your father was weak he couldn't take care of you, your mother was a slut and you ended up just like her." He told her.

" No, im nothing like her." Nicole answered.

"Really, hm you were 16 when you dropped out of high school to be with someone who was 2 years older than you, from then on you worked for Montrel Moore the most notorious pimp in the game where you earned the name Nikki because Nicole was "too professional" and you slept with over 100 men, one of which was your boss, John Pollock, reason why you have your job now." He replied with a smile. Nicole was speechless and wanted to know how he knew all of this information.

"How did you know?" Nicole asked quietly.

"Oh, I know everything, not so tough now huh, is that a tear I see." He smiled.

Jess and Antonio look at each other; look at Pollock, whose head is down, then at Nicole who is full out in tears.

"Nicole," Jess started to say.

"He's right, I did everything I said I wouldn't do but unlike my mother I realize my mistakes and make the best of them that's why I am where I am, I earned this position I didn't sleep my way to it." Nicole said. " So before you talk watch what comes out your FUCKING mouth, you don't know me or what I'm capable of." Nicole threatened.

" Well I know what I'm capable of,' he snatched the gun from Landen and pointed it to Nicole." Its time for you to follow in your fathers footsteps and DIE!!"

He pulled the trigger and fired multiple shots. Jess shot Johnathan and the guy holding Colin, Antonio shot Landen and Pollock ordered the SWAT team to arrest everyone involved. Nicole looked down and lying in front of her was Montrel, she felt like crap. She had 2 bullet wounds one in the shoulder, the thigh while Montrel had four two of them passed through him and entered Nicole but the others were more fatal.

The last thing Nicole heard was Montreal say " do you believe my apology now?" and from that point on everything went black. Nicole was lying in the hospital bed and when she woke up she was hurting like hell. Jess, Colin, Antonio, and Pollock were in the waiting room when the doctor came out.

"How is she?" Jess was first to ask.

"She should be fine, she awake but its best if its one person at a time." The doctor smiled politely and excused himself.

Pollock was first to enter.

"Scott?" Pollock asked.

"Sir?" Nicole straightened up.

"You know why I gave you that 2 thousand dollars?" he asked.

"Why?" She replied.

"Because I saw potential in you, I knew you'd be one to break the rules, change the FBI for the good your not the typical agent you're a bad ass and that's what I like about you, Nicole." He smiled and was leaving out. " See you in 6 months."

Jess was next.

"Hey," Jess exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Hey Jess," Nicole said with the same amount of enthusiasuim.

"I'm so happy your alive, I don't know what I'd do without you, you're my best friend, and I had no idea about the Pollock situation, I'm sorry." Jess said half-way crying.

"Hey, its okay it wasn't your fault, I make my own decisions and I make-" she started to say.

"Your own mistakes I know." Jess finished her sentence.

"Good, now give me a hug." Nicole asked.

As they were hugging Montrel was waiting at the door.

"Excuse me ladies is this a bad time." He smirked.

"No, I was just leaving." Jess shot Nicole an approving look." See you soon." She winked.

"Hey beautiful." Montrel said with Nicole's favorite flowers geraniums, a teddy bear, get well balloon and card, and a box of chocolates behind his back.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff, for lil' ol' me." She said with a country accent.

"Just thought I'd do something nice." He sat the items on the table to come sit by her. " I'm glad your okay" he said.

"Me too, but this doesn't mean were together or anything were just friends, plus how did you get out before me you were shot 4 times." Nicole asked.

"Well I'm made of steel nothing can hurt me.' He joked impersonating a superman pose.

"Whatever." She laughed then looked at him seriously. She leant in to kiss him.

"Woah, what was that for, I though we were just friends." Montrel joked.

"We are, that was a thank you." Nicole smiled back.

"Well I should take bullets for you more often if this is the reward." Montrel said jokingly but was serious. "Look Nicole, when I saw you again I was amazed by the person you have become, everything Johnathan said was your past, and it was because of me, im sorry about that, but if none of that happened then you wouldn't be who you are today, the woman I admire, Nicole Renee Scott, I love you." Those words hit Nicole like a blade piercing through her heart she was speechless. He didn't like the no response so he kissed her hoping that would spark something.

"Damn." Nicole said out loud. Montrel just laughed.

"Well that's not what I wanted to hear, but will do." He leaned in to kiss her again but Antonio was at the door.

"Am I interrupting." Antonio asked in a jealous tone.

"Uh, no, Nicole I'll call you later." He gave her a kiss and then walked out.

"So, you two an "item"." Antonio joked.

"I don't know yet." Nicole laughed.

"Well, I just came to check on you." Antonio said shyly.

"Yep," Nicole answered head down twiddling her thumbs.

He walked over to her and lifted her head to kiss her, but there was no sparks, Nicole felt nothing.

"Anton-" Nicole tried to say, but Antonio interrupted her.

"Nicole, I'm sorry, but I love you and no one can take that away from me, You, Pollock, Montreal, no one okay we can make this work, I know it, just… just give it time." He asked almost crying in a begging tone.

"Antonio, I love you, but I'm not in love with you, just face it we've been through a lot together maybe its just not meant to be, we need time apart before we do this again. You understand?" Nicole hated to break his heart but she knew it was best.

"Yeah, we should start over. Hi, I'm Antonio Cortez." He shook her hand laughing.

"I'm Nicole Scott." She replied in the same manner.

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could get a bite to eat or something." He asked.

"I'd have to ask my boyfriend, but I guess he won't mind, you're just a friend." Nicole replied with a smirk.


	9. On Top Of The World

**Well this is the last chapter. So I hope you like it please R&R. Thanks.**

**P.S. Special thanks to BlindLoveFreeSpirit and Unbridled.mind for R&R**

6 months later

Nicole found herself in a white wedding dress standing in front of the mirror about to get married to a man who could accept her for who she was. As she looked at herself she thought back on the conversation she had with her mother a few minutes before.

"Are you sure about this?", Rachel asked Nicole.

"Yes mom," Nicole responded the fourth time her mother asked.

"Okay, I'll be there, I just thought you would always marry-," Rachel said wearing a smile.

"Antonio.." Nicole said finishing her sentence.

"Yea, but if this is what you want I'm behind you 100." Rachel said disappointed.

"Thank You, I hope to see you there." Nicole smiled back.

"I will. Love you." She said before leaving.

"Love you too, mom" Nicole said and closed the door.

At this point Nicole wasn't sure if this is what she wanted there was nothing left to do but cry, so she did. For a second she thought about running away, but she couldn't, someone was knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Nicole said eyes puffy and nose stuffed.

"Antonio," he said as he opened the door." Are you okay, everyone is waiting?' he started to say but saw her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know about this, I mean it seems like the right thing to do but, I don't know, why am I telling you." Nicole huffed.

"Because I care, Nicole aren't you the one who says "what does your gut tell you", in this case what does your gut say?," he smiled. Nicole looked up at Antonio, at first she thought wow this is helpful I should go out there and get married. Then she took a second look and thought Montrel isn't the one, Antonio is.

"It says this," she grabbed the back of Antonio's neck and kissed him.

"Whoa, Nicole this isn't right, I mean its right, but it isn't right, you're about to get married." Antonio said half pleased/shocked.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure I was making the right decision, Antonio I'm over you, I felt nothing now I can move on, that's where my doubts were coming from, I wasn't over you." Nicole smiled. "Thank you!" She kissed him on the check and fixed herself up leaving Antonio with an unsettling thought.

Eventually Antonio moved on and found someone new. Nicole and Antonio worked together everyday and said few words to each other it seemed better that way. Though he missed the smell of Nicole's Dolce & Gabbana Light Blue fragrance and she missed the sound of his bubbling laughter, they got over each other and were happier when they weren't together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antonio and Nicole woke up at the same time after having the same dream about moving on with other people. Nicole realized that tonight could have been Antonio's last night and she could never see him again. Nicole sat in her bed in her empty apartment pouring her eyes out. Antonio on the other hand got up and quickly got dressed to race over to Nicole's house. He could have lost his life and he wanted to tell Nicole all of his feelings.

It was 12'o clock in the morning when Nicole heard a knock on the door. _What. The. Hell_. She thought as she got up to answer the door not knowing who was on the other side.

"Antonio,?" She had a shocked look on her face. "What are you doing here, at 12 a.m.?" Nicole asked confused.

"Shut-up and listen," he let himself in leaving Nicole to close the door.

"Sure, you can come in." Nicole said being sarcastic.

"Nicole, tonight I realized that I could have died." He said in a scared tone.

"Don't say that" Nicole said sadly.

"It's true, but that's not the point, the point is I could have died with out telling you all of my feeling." Antonio stated.

"Okay?" Nicole said waiting for a response to see why he decided to express his feeling at 12 instead of later that morning.

"I couldn't wait so here it goes. Nicole, we have been through so much together and yes we have had some bad times, but the good always outweigh the bad. I love you Nicole, I will do anything for you. Yes, I know I'm controlling and sometimes insensitive, but its only because your so damn stubborn. You never tell me how you feel because you don't want anyone to break you heart again. Well Nicole I am here and I have always been here, im not going any where, so we can either get it together and work it out or just give up and move on, its your choice. I want to love you Nicole, not just externally but internally and you have to let me." Antonio said with an exaggerated breath.

Nicole was in silence she didn't no what to say. Antonio was right she didn't let him love her the way he wanted and she lost him because of that.

"Antonio, you know I love you its just harder for me, im willing to make this work, but you just have to be patient with me." Nicole said crying.

"I have been, for 7 years Nicole. How long do I have to wait? Damn. I've said it a million times. Nicole Renee Scott I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Is that what you wanted to hear." Antonio was a high red color as if he was yelling his brains out.

Nicole was speechless yet turned on that Antonio finally stood up to her, she knew she was stubborn and she was glad Antonio was aware of that. She walked up to him face to face.

"Antonio Carlos Cortez, I except your proposal." Nicole said with a smile. "Where the hell is my ring and get you ass down on one knee and do this right." Nicole said in a demanding voice. They both broke out into hysterical laughter, disturbing her neighbors next door.

"Shhhh", Nicole laughed. He grabbed her waist to give her a kiss and he smiled at her.

"Nicole Scott, will you marry me?" He asked gazing into her eyes.

"I guess." Nicole laughed as he carried her to her room onto her bed. " Hey isn't this supposed to wait until the honeymoon." Nicole teased.

"Hell no, It's been a long time and we got 5 hours to waste so we should just make the best of it right." Antonio replied with a smirk.

"If we are making the best of it, why do you still have your clothes on?" Nicole asked on top of him with one eyebrow raised.

" I love you, Nicole Scott." He said looking up at her.

"And I love you too, Cortez." She smiled looking down at him.

" How much?" He asked.

"More than you'd ever know." Nicole replied before ripping of his clothes and exploring his body with her hands. Those hours were the best hours of lovemaking they both had in a long time. Each kiss, touch, stroke represented their absence from each other during those long months apart. The feeling of him inside her was like ecstasy he made her weak and happy at the same time. This was the only time Antonio felt like he had total control, Nicole never fought back with him. It was times like this where they both forgot who they were and where they where. All they focused on was each other and the love they shared, that's what made this moment so special. They weren't just "fucking" or "having sex", they had an intimate connection with each other that allowed them express themselves whichever way they pleased. They could truly understand each other when they made this connection it was the greatest feeling. They both felt like they were on top of the world.

**Well I'm done, not done writing, just done with this story!! If you didn't get it the whole story was a dream Nicole and Antonio had!! Under the line is where reality set in. This was my first fanfic and I really hoped you liked it. My next story is going to be soooooo FREAKIN awesome, it revolves around my take on the whole "Phoenix Story" so that should be coming really soon. Hopefully I can update more often!!! Until then enjoy your CHRISTMAS BREAK!!! I know I will.**


End file.
